


Drabble:  "That Old-Fashioned Earth Custom"

by ToolPackinMama



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4159512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToolPackinMama/pseuds/ToolPackinMama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk and Spock consider spanking as an erotic practice</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble:  "That Old-Fashioned Earth Custom"

TOS drabble "That Old-Fashioned Earth Custom" [R] (K/S, 1/1)

Title: "That Old-Fashioned Earth Custom"  
Author: Laura Goodwin  
Series: TOS  
Part: 1/1  
Rating: [R]  
Codes: K/S  
Summary: Kirk: what's so great about being spanked

=================================

Now that the very unusual Captain of the Enterprise was also his lover,  
Spock realized he had much to learn. He was particularly avid to  
perfect his understanding of Jim's many erotic fetishes.

"Jim, about receiving what you Earthmen call 'a spanking' - What is the  
attraction?"

Jim's small smile grew as he explained:

"It's the humiliation, the heat, the feeling that somebody passionately  
cares about you and what you do. It's the pain, that becomes a glowing,  
hot, itchy, voluptuous *spotlight* on a usually neglected but very sexy,  
very personal part of your body.

It's the heat, mainly!" Jim grinned.


End file.
